1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airborne system for display of collimated images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Airborne equipments call for the use of multiple display devices in ever-increasing numbers. One particular type is the so-called "head-down" display device mounted on aircraft instrument panels. Another type constitutes a so-called "head-up" display device or collimator for superimposing a collimated image on the view of the external landscape.
It is a known practice to employ a "head-up" collimator in conjunction with a "head-down" display device which is also arranged to form a collimated image. The two devices are positioned in such a manner that the collimated images are seen in continuity in two successive fields and do not require accommodation of the pilot's eyes as he looks from one image to the other. It is also known to use this arrangement with a second device for non-collimated head-down display.